powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Weapon Proficiency
The ability to understand and use any and all giant weapons with the proficiency of a master. Sub-power of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Giant Weapon Intuition/Mastery Capabilities The users are masters in the use of weapons that are notably, sometimes massively so, larger than the normal size for the users size. This gives the user better striking power, wider range of attack and destructive force. Applications * Crushing * Cutting * Dual Wielding * Empathic Weaponry * Grappling Proficiency * Heavy Strike * Multi-Weapon Wielding * Powers Via Weapon * Weapon Improvisation * Weapon Proficiency Associations * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Demonic Weaponry * Divine Weaponry * Empathic Weaponry * Enhanced Combat * Intuitive Aptitude * Magic Weaponry * Sentient Weaponry * Soul-Bound Weaponry * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Physiology * Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission Limitations * If the user doesn't have Enhanced Strength to some degree or the weapon isn't Soul-Bound Weapon, they cannot properly use the weapon. * The user's skill may prove ineffective pitted against one who posseses speed great enough to dodge their weapon. Known Users Known Weapons * Dragonslayer (Berserk) * Buster Sword (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) * Chaoseater (Darksiders) * Magnus Club (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * The Inkzooka (Splatoon) * Rollers (Splatoon) Gallery Literature File:SlashEmperor.jpg|Ado Edem (Notes) wielding the gigantic double-headed halberd, Slash Emperor. He's that little dot near bottom. Manga/Anime DragonslayerWield.jpg|Guts (Berserk) easily wielding Dragonslayer, a massive sword that is six feet long and weighs four hundred pounds. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) using his pseudo-Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, which takes the form of a giant whip sword. File:Nnoitra_Zanpakuto.jpg|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) wielding his giant Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, easily. File:Ryūmon_Hōzukimaru.png|Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) using his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, transforming his three-sectioned spear into three gigantic bladed weapons. File:Zaraki_Wielding_Nozarashi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) releasing his Zanpakuto, Nozarashi, which becomes a gigantic axe that can slice a meteor to pieces. File:Winters_Socalo's_Madness.png|Winters Socalo (D.Gray-man) wielding his Madness weapon, a giant double-bladed weapon he can spin and throw. File:Kotori_wielding_Camael.png|Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) wielding her giant halberd, Camael, which can be dismantled into the cannon, Megiddo. File:Sandalphon_-_Halvanhelev.jpg|Yatogami Tohka (Date A Live) about to use Halvanhelev which can destroy a city and the mountains behind it with a single swing at full power. Karna_spear.png|Karna (Fate/Apocrypha) wielding the massive anti-god noble phantasm spear Vasavi Shakti. File:Bankotsu_Banryu.jpg|Bankotsu (InuYasha) easily wielding the giant halberd, Banryu, which took 3 strong men to just lift. File:Tessaiga.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) armed with the giant fang sword of his father, the Tessaiga. Inuyasha vs Bankotsu.gif|Inuyasha and Bankotsu (InuYasha) facing off with their Tessaiga and Banyru respectively. File:Sango.png|Sango (InuYasha) wielding the giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, both for throwing and melee. File:3377216-6405562335-9f734.jpg|Ku Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima) using her Pactio artifact Shinchintetsu Jizaikon against Godel. File:287068-warship_breaker_super.jpg|Jack Rakan's (Mahou Sensei Negima) Warship Breaker Sword being used to end a fight between Kagetaro and Negi. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) wielding the man-sized Samehada. File:Zabuza_Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) armed with the enormous Kubikiribōchō. Dracule Mihawk.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) wields the Kokutō Yoru with incredibly gentle and subtle movements. Over Soul Spirit of Sword.PNG|Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) armed with his gigantic double-medium Over Soul, Spirit of Sword. fUpiJ.jpg|Yui (Sword Art Online) wielding the two handed great sword Object Eraser Bui's Battleaxe.png|Bui (Yu Yu Hakusho) wielding a very large battleaxe with tremendous force that is capable of splattering his victims into pieces. File:Swordo_Zakeruga.jpg|Zeno's (Zatch Bell!) spell, Swordo Zakeruga, allows him to create a giant sword of lightning that is able to harm Zatch even with Rauzaruk active. Optimus Metroplex Axe.jpg|Despite his stature compared to the Gigantion Autobot, Metroplex, Optimus Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) is able wield his colossal axe, the Sparkdrinker. Omega Prime Matrix Blade.JPG|Whenever the need called for it, Omega Prime (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) can utilize the full energy of the Matrix of Leadership, and shape it into the powerful Matrix Blade. Video Games Battle Moon Wars- Takumi.jpg|Takumi Atsuta (Battle Moon Wars) wields the high-tech Futsuno. With it, he is able to deliver strikes powerful enough to, as he claims, even "cut gods". He can also activate the weapon's Ignition Release mode to increase its power. Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|Cloud Strife (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) with his trademark Buster Sword. War with his Chaos Eater.png|War (Darksiders) always carries his immensely powerful Chaos Eater in the never-ending war between the kingdoms of Heaven and Hell. Blade of Olympus.jpg|Throught his life, Kratos (God of War series) wielded a wide variety of weapons, notably large and powerful ones such as the Blade of Olympus. Magnus_(Kid_Icarus_Uprising).png|Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising) easily wields his massive sword, the Magnus Club, with ease. Ultra Sword Kirby (2).png|Whenever Kirby (Kirby series) inhales a Super Blade Knight, he gains the ability of the Ultra Sword. Grand Hammer Kirby.png|Whenever Kirby (Kirby series) inhales a Super Bonkers, he gains the ability of the Grand Hammer. Hyrule Warriors Impa.png|Impa (Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) is able to wield the Giant's Knife with speed and strength great enough to dispatch an entire hoard of enemies and powerful opponents. MGS4 Railgun.jpg|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) easily wields Crying Wolf's massive railgun with his bare hands. Fortune-with_coat_Doc_lighting_color(255).png|Fortune (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) can wield a large railgun with ease. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon)... Inkling Roller.jpg|...can use Rollers, which are far larger than your typical paint roller or paint brush... Inkling Inkzooka.jpg|...and the Inkzooka, which is far larger than your typical bazooka, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can use the Inkzooka and one Roller weapon... Hero Roller Replica.jpg|...the Hero Roller, with proficiency. Western Animation File:Rex-BFS.jpg|Due to having his body infused with nanites, Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) is able to use them to create his Big Fat Sword Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Intuition Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Galleries